Something unexpected
by niksen13
Summary: Summery. Piper wakes up with a hangover and discovers that she is not alone nor is she in her own room
1. Chapter 1

**A/t.** Year I know You probably don't like the way I have put these two together but I like the Idea and I haven't found other stories about this, so I thought I'll give it a shot

**Summery. **Piper wakes up with a hangover and discovers that she is not alone nor is she in her own room

**Something unexpected **

**Chapter one**

Piper was woken by the sun that shone trough the big window. She yawned, rolled over and reached out her hand to pull over her the covers, when she touched something that definitely was not sheets. It was skin, she froze and rolled over once again, only to see the back of a man, the dark brown hair on the pillow seemed somehow familiar. Oh she had a hangover that could wake a dead man. Then a thought struck her. It vas not Leo that vas lying beside he but if It vas not Leo whom the hell vas it then.

She needed to get are closer look at the man that was lying beside her, so she got out of the bed and walked over to the other side. On her way she noticed a black robe lying on the floor. It too was somehow familiar. She stopped at the other side of the bed. And now she saw who had been lying beside her. She closed her eyes and opened them again in shock.

It was Gideon

She backed up against the wall. This could not be true. Thank god he was still sleeping. How the hell had she got her self into this and where the hell was she. She started to look around the room. It was a very big room there was not much furniture. There were a few armchairs and a couch. In the other end of the room there was a fireplace with a big rock in front of it. At the other wall there was a closet, and then there was the big bed she was standing beside. It had to be Gideon's chambers at the magic school. What had happened? And how did she get here. Then she looked down at herself and realized that she was naked and so was he. She needed to get out of there fast before he woke. She collected her clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed without making a sound, and just before she hurried out the door she looked up at the clock on the wall. It said 10 o'clock, then she hurried out into the hall. After walking a few meters she stopped dead in her tracks. She agreed to meet her sisters and Leo in the great hall at 10 o'clock what was she to do.

**A/t. **I hope that you liked this chapter I am not going to write more before I get some reviews and please be nice, this is after all my first fanfic ever.


	2. Telling Phoebe and Paige

**A/t. **I saw your Reviews and thought that I would update, so here it is.

**Summery. **Piper goes to her sisters and tells them about what had happened.

**Telling Phoebe and Paige**

**Chapter2**

When piper walked into the great hall she saw that Phoebe and Paige were already there, but Leo was not. "Perfect" she thought, now she could tell her sisters what had happened without Leo hearing.

"Hey" Phoebe said, and smiled "where were you last night? I was in your room this morning, but you were not there".

Uh, there it was, that was the question she had feared to answer. She took a deep breath and said,

"There is something I need to tell you, and you must promise not to tell anybody"

"We promise", they said simultaneously.

"Good."

" Where were you last night then?"

So this was the moment of truth. She swallowed hard and hesitated.

"I'm afraid I... erm... spent the night with..." she broke off. Admitting to someone else, what had happened was not as easy as she had thought it would be.

"With whom?" they asked apprehensively.

She cleared her throat. Then she whispered: "With Gideon"

There was a long silence in which Phoebe and Paige just stared at her, like if she just had hit them in their head with a baseball club.

"Phoebe, Paige", she asked carefully.

"You're kidding!" Paige said in disbelieve

"I'm not", Piper sighed. "I wish I was".

Then she told her sisters everything she remembered.

After a while Phoebe cleared her throat and asked: "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Will you... talk to Gideon?"

"NO!" she shouted louder than she had planned to, and went on in her normal voice level. "No, Phoebe I can't. I'm so glad that I was already gone when he woke up. But I don't know what to do either".

"You must talk to Leo" Paige said softly.

"Yer, I know", Piper said and sighed."


	3. Could it be love?

**A/t. **here is the next chapter

**Summary. **Piper goes to talk to Gideon abut what happened and discovers that she is feeling something new abut him. Could it be love?

**Could it be love?**

**Chapter3 **

After sitting a while thinking, she decided that she had to go talking to Gideon about what had happened. So she walked to his office and knocked at the door.

"Enter" Gideon said

She opened the door and walked in. Gideon was sitting behind his desk grading some papers.

"Gideon we need to talk" she said looking down at her feet

"Do we, about what?" he asked and looked up from his papers with a smile.

"Oh no" she thought "Does he remember". Just then she realised that he vas looking at her, and took a glance to meet his eyes. She felt how her heart stopped, just to start again three times faster. "Oh god" she thought " I have to look away, or else I´ll loose myself in those gorgeous eyes of his. Hey wait a minut. I am not suppose to think like this. I am married. Then a voice got her out of her throat.

"Piper are you all right?" Gideon asked concerned.

"Yes all is fine thank you".

"What was it then we needed to talk about".

"Okay" she thought, "I can do this". Taking a deep breath and lowering her gaze again she answered

" It´s about what happened last night. We can't go around pretending that nothing had happened" rising her glance to meet his, she continued "because we both know that something had happened".

He smiled but said nothing.

"Oh god", she thought. "He is so handsome when he does that. Oh no, stop it I cant think like this, what the hell is wrong with me"

"Piper?".

She had been so occupied with her own thoughts, that she did not notice that Gideon talked to her, she quickly got hold on herself and answered.

"I am sorry, I have to go" and without another word she hurried out the door.

She hurried back to the great hall, where she sad down at the table where Paige and Phoebe already was sitting reading some books.

Just then Gideon entered the room. He walked over to stand behind Piper´s chair, and reached in his hand and took a book from the pile on the middle of the table. When he pulled back his hand with the book he touched her hand

Piper froze at the touch, she could feel shivers crawling op her spine and she had to fight the blush that vas pinking op on her cheeks.

"Oh" she thought ", did he do that on purpose?"

Later at night she and her sisters got back to the manor. Piper walked into the living room and sat down in front of the fire place, but no mater how hard she tried, she could´nt stop thinking about "Him". The butterflies in her stomach vas flapping around like crazy. Earlier that day, when she went to talk to Gideon, she had tried so hard not to listen to what they were telling her, but now she couldn't "oh god" she thought, "Could it be love".


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**A/t. **okay I know that it have been a long time since I updated last time so here it is. Ps. this have noting to do whit the movie Beauty and the Beast, I just called it that because I thought that it would fit the story.

**Summery. **Piper has a dream, and when she wakes up, she goes and talk to her sisters abut it.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter4**

When piper went to bed that night she was exhausted, and the worst part was that she didn't know what to do. She went into the bedroom and started to get ready for bed "thank god Leo is not home" she thought, she needed to be alone for some time, so she could sort out her feelings. She'd got Paige to put Wyatt too bed when they got home, so she could relax a little.

She finished getting ready for bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and walked over to her bed and lay down. She sighed and turned of the light, she felt a sleep quickly

And drifted into a dream

* * *

She was standing in the great hall of the magic school there were candles all around and a tune that was somehow familiar was playing somewhere. She was dressed in a red floating ball gown that hugged her body and showed her curves perfectly.

Then she heard it, footsteps behind her. The soft thuds fell heavy on the marble and piper stiffened. The footsteps got closer, Panic filled her heart. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Piper could feel her heartbeat beating in her ears. Then she felt a hand snake up her arm and to her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch. The hand slowly made its way up to her neck where it pulled back her hair and then piper could feel very hot breath fanning her ear.

She was scared and then oddly curious at finding out who was behind her. Piper felt the hand tracing her neck very delicately. She gulped and almost shivered until the owner of the hand stepped around to the front of her.

There stood Gideon. He leaned forward only until his lips were barely touching hers and he asked

"Do you regret what we did?"

And he kissed her lips passionately.

* * *

Piper gasped and sat up in her bed, sweat trickling down her face and neck. She gasped heavily and then noticed that her sisters vas sitting on the bed

"Piper are you all right?" Phoebe asked

Piper nodded her head

What the hell was wrong whit her? She had just had a dream about Gideon kissing her.

And she liked it…

She took a deep breath and then she told her sisters all abut the dream

"Ah so that's why I heard your moan in your sleep" Paige said teasing

"This is really weird" she thought "I have just had a dream abut Gideon kissing me"

She thought she was going to vomit.

**A/t.** I really hop you liked this chapter and please Review


	5. To remember or not to remember that’s th

**A/t.** Here is the next chapter hope you like it

**Summery: ** Piper try to remember what had happened that night and later she goes to the magic school, and something happens

**To remember or not to remember that's the question **

**Chapter 5**

Later on that day Piper sat down in the living room, started to think about her dream and what had happened that night between her and Gideon. But no matter how hart she tried she didn't remember anything. Then she got an idea. Why not use a spell to find out what had happened. She went up into the attic and walked over to the book and looked in it, after a short time she found one that she thought would work. That was a remembering spell. There also was a potion which was required to make it work. She immediately got to work on the potion and practised the spell. It sounded like this:

"_I call upon the ancient powers_

_To help me remember what I thought I lost_

_Help me to see as clearly as I did before"._

One hour later the potion was done. She bottled it up and left it to cool on a table. Sitting down on an old couch she started to think, but after about ten minutes doing that she decided that she wasn't getting anywhere, so she decided to try the spell and potion. So she took the small bottle, drank the potion and pronounced the spell, but nothing seemed to happen. But then she started to fell really sleepy. So not really knowing what to do, she laid down on the same couch, where she hat been sitting on a short time ago and fell a sleep. She drifted into a dream that showed her exactly what she wanted to know.

_She saw herself and her sisters. Sitting in the great hall at the magic school celebrating something, but Leo wasn't there. _

_The vision shifted. _

_She saw herself now, standing alone, in the great hall crying, when Gideon entered. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He lend against her very close, whispering something that sounded like:_

"_He is never here is he?"_

_Those only made her cry harder. _

"_Ah, come now Piper you don't have to be sad. He is doing his duty for the greater good"_

_She was crying in despair. Why she turned to Gideon, she would never know, but turning to him she did. Sobbing hart into his chest they stood like that for some time. He placed his arms around her waist, stroked her hair and whispered shooting noises in to her ear._

"_You don't have to be alone tonight" Lifting her chin up so her eyes met his he continued "you have needs like any other woman" and then he kissed her._

_End of vision_

Piper sat straight up, gasping for air. Now understanding what had happened. She had been lonely. That was why she had slept with another man.

**A/t. **hope you like it. The next chapter will be a long in at short time and please review


	6. Don’t deny it

**A/t. **here is the next chapter, hope you like it

**Summery. P**iper goes to magic school and talks about her fillings with her sisters when something happens.

**Don't deny it **

**Chapter6 **

That night piper and her sisters went to magic school. They walked into the great hall and sat down at a table and started to talk.

"Now", Phoebe said and smiled, "have you found out more about what happened between you and Gideon?"

Piper sighed and then she told her sisters all abut the remembering spell and what she saw in her dream. There was silence for some time. Then Paige said:

"Do you think he took advances of the situation?"

"I don't know" Piper answered.

" Have you talked with him yet"? Phoebe asked

Piper hadn't told her sisters about, what happened when she went to talk to Gideon. And what she had felt. But she needed to tell it now, so she took a deep breath and told it all. There was silence for a moment then phoebe said:

"You must talk to Leo"

"I can't, I am not even sure abut my feelings"

Paige looked at her with disbelief.

"Don't even say that", Piper sneered

"Okay I won't".

Piper hat been so occupied with talking to her sisters, that she hadn't noticed that Gideon had entered the room, and was now standing behind her. He lifted his index finger up and trilled it down her spin. Piper had trouble with her breathing, her heat was racing like crazy and her cheeks was a bird pink colour.

She turned just too see Gideon walk a way.

"Oh my god did he just do that", Phoebe said chocked

"I think so", Paige said

Piper was just sitting frozen in place. She couldn't believe that he just did that.

"Piper are you all right"? Paige asked

Piper turned to her sister and answered:

"Yes I am thank you"

"Piper you have to talk to him, this can't go on any longer", Paige said.

"What are you talking about"?

"Oh come on Piper, you can't hide it from us any longer, you are in love with him", Phoebe said teasing.

"No I am not"

"Oh yes you are, I could sense some feelings before and they were not hatred nor any other negative feelings for that matter.

Piper hadn't really thought about her feelings that way before, but maybe Phoebe was right, maybe she was in love with Gideon.

A/t. that was chapter six hope you like it and please review. 


End file.
